Missing
by Lady Ravyn
Summary: HrD - What happens one day when Draco takes the M-word too far... R for suicidal themes and a little foul language


This is just a one-shot Draco-Hermione, and what happens when Draco takes his favorite M-word too far one day.  
  
Please leave me some reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, that's right. I am the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio. And I am here to make these characters real! [waves sparkly wand, and it turns into a rubber chicken] Damn Weasley twins and their fake wands! Oh well, I guess JKR still owns them. Damnit.  
  
I also do not own the song. It's by Evanescence, and it's called Missing.

* * *

Draco tossed and turned in bed. Something wasn't right.

**_Please, please forgive me, _**

**_But I won't be home again._**

He dreamt of the last fight he and Hermione had before they got together.  
  
_The rain was streaming down, with thunder and lightning crashing around them, and their own worlds crumbling down around them.  
  
'You're nothing but a filthy mudblood!' he screamed at her. 'You don't deserve to exist!"  
  
'You and you're fucking prejudice against muggle-borns!' she yelled. 'It's people like you who make this world the shit hole it's become!'  
  
'It's a shit hole because shit like you live in it!'  
  
'You asshole. Why can't you see the person in front of you for who I am, and not for some mudblood trash!'  
_  
_'Because filth like you doesn't deserve to be seen as human. You don't even deserve to breathe the same air as me. Or even be near me.'  
  
She fled._

_  
_**_Maybe someday you'll have woke up, _**

**_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one _**

**_"Isn't something missing"_**

He remembered what happened later that night.  
  
_'Mudblood! Get out of the bathroom!' he pounded on the door of the head bathroom. 'All the soap and water in the world couldn't make you clean!'_

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know-  
  
You forgot me long ago.**_

After no answer, Draco pulled out his wand, and after yelling 'You asked for it!', he alohamora'd the door open. Once inside, he paled even more. The lie Hermione, in a pool of her own blood, with her wrists sliced open.  
  
'Oh god, Hermione...' he conjured up a stretcher and ran alongside of it as it hovered to the hospital wing.  
  
'Hermione, hold on love...' he whispered.

**Am I that unimportant...? **

_**Am I so insignificant...? **_

_**Isn't something missing? **_

_**Isn't someone missing me?  
**_

_   
  
He waited for her to wake, staying in the hospital wing day and night. Madame Pompfrey had actually kicked him out at one point. He had gone back to the room, to clean up. When he did, he found a letter on the bathroom floor, addressed to him.  
_  
_'Draco-  
I know what I am doing is wrong, but it's the only way. You hate me, Ron and Harry have both forgot I exist, and my father hasn't stopped hitting me since my mother died. I'm not writing this to ask for pity, but to just ask you not to tell anyone how I died. I don't want anyone's fake sympathy, nor do I want anyone to remember me as the girl who killed herself because she did not know love.  
Hermione'  
_**__**

**_Even though I'd be sacrificed, _**

**_You won't try for me, not now. _**

**_Though I'd die to know you love me, _**

**_I'm all alone. _**

**_Isn't someone missing me?_**

_He cried then. For the first time in his life, he broke down crying. He felt something greater than sympathy for this girl. He understood her, and he cared.  
  
He ran full speed to the hospital wing. He ran to Hermione's side, crying, and grabbed her hand in his.  
  
'Hermione, don't leave. I know what you're feeling. And I'm feeling it too. I'm also feeling something else. I need you...' he closed his eyes, and summoned the courage to say his next thought, 'I love you.'  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at his hand around hers. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
'Why did you save me? I don't want to stay in a world filled with hate!'  
_  
_He looked her in the eyes. 'Because it won't be filled with hate. I love you Hermione. I guess I always have. And I need you to stay here with me.'  
  
'Why? All I am is a filthy mudblood. You have your death eater future ahead of you. You'll be killing all muggles and mudbloods for some hypocrite muggle-born.'  
  
'Because if you stay, you will be my strength to not do that. Please stay.'  
_

_**Please, please forgive me, **_

_**But I won't be home again. **_

_**I know what you do to yourself, **_

_**Shudder deep and cry out: **_

_**"Isn't something missing? **_

_**Isn't someone missing me?"**  
_

_Weeks flew by, until Draco's dad discovered the relationship. He summoned Draco home, and beat him senseless, threatening to do the same to Hermione, unless he got rid of her. Then he put Draco under the imperio and made him get his dark mark.  
  
When he returned to his love, he broke her heart. He ended their relationship. And called her a mudblood for the last time.  
  
It rained the night he hurt her. They met at the lake, where it had all began, and where it would end.  
  
'You filthy trash, you really thought all of that was anything more than an act? You are a filthy digusting mudblood bitch. You don't deserve me.'  
_  
_'You lie,' Hermione calmly said back, with tears streaming down her face, blending with the rain. 'You don't deserve me.' And she walked away slowly.  
  
Draco broke down out in the rain, and prayed for forgiveness for breaking this angel.  
__****_

_**Even though I'd be sacrificed, **_

_**You won't try for me, not now. **_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me, **_

_**I'm all alone. **_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**  
_

Draco woke up in his dorm in a cold sweat. Something wasn't right. His world felt like it was teetering on the edge of ending. He got up, and ran towards Hermione's room, only to find her not there. He ran down to the common area. Sitting on the table in front of the fireplace, was a white envelope with his name on it. He sat down in his chair, and by the light of the dying embers, he read the letter.

_Dear Draco,  
I know everything you said was not in hate. I know that part of you still feels the same way as I. I know your father had something to do with your change. I understand that you must obey him. I saw the wounds. I saw how badly he beat you, and I know you had to do what you did.  
It was probably best. No one would have been able to accept us. We came from two different worlds, and we could have never lasted.  
I just wanted to thank you for making my last few weeks here worth it. I finally knew what it felt like to be loved and needed. And now, with the threat of returning home, I cannot stay here. I wanted to express how much I am grateful for your love, and everything you have shown me. Thank you.  
I know you need to hear this: I forgive you.  
  
I love you Draco Malfoy.  
Hermione Granger_

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed, **_

_**Knowing you don't care. **_

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you **_

_**And wake without you there, **_

_**Isn't something missing? **_

_**Isn't something...  
**_

Draco ran. He headed to their spot by the lake. He ran as fast as he could make his legs move.  
  
But his heart knew he was too late.  
  
As he arrived at the lake, he knew how late he was. There was his Hermione, laid out on the ground. Her blood was all around her. The knife he had taken from her was back in her possession, in her hand.  
  
He collapsed onto the ground, knowing how wrong he was for breaking this girl. The only person he would ever love. He cried. As his world fell around him, he cursed his father, and everyone who had made this girl take this way out.

**_Even though I'd be sacrificed, _**

**_You won't try for me, not now. _**

**_Though I'd die to know you love me, _**

**_I'm all alone. _**

**_Isn't something missing? _**

**_Isn't someone missing me?  
_**

He kissed Hermione one last time, and picked himself up off the ground, walking back to the school, to tell the Headmaster what had happened.


End file.
